Hopeless Romantic
by Performer101
Summary: Annie's more confused of her feelings than ever. And being with Simon, is just making things worse. Will she confront her feelings for Auggie? Or will she keep everything bottled up inside? Is she really falling for Simon? I don't own any characters from "Covert Affairs".
1. Hopeless Romantic

Chapter One

Hopeless Romantic

I laid in the small bed, thinking of home. Thinking of Danielle and my nieces. I heard a small grunt beside me. Simon flipped sides in his sleep. I sighed, just when my phone rang. I quickly reached for it. "Hey," I whispered. "Where are you?" Danielle's voice sprang into my ear.

"Um, sorry, something else popped up." I murmured.

"Something else popped up?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I said, moving into the bathroom, so I wouldn't wake Simon up. "Yeah, well, today's Chloe's birthday." She said. "Oh, crap!" I muttered. "I'm so sorry, I do have her birthday gift."

"Yeah, would you mind if I get it?" She asked.

"No, it's in my room…but, it's unwrapped!" I said.

"Alright." She said. "I just won't sign it for you."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Tell her I said Happy Birthday."

"I will." She said. Then the line went dead.

"Who was that?" I looked up to Simon standing in the doorway. I smiled. "My boss, he keeps telling me I'll be fired if I don't go back to work." I whispered, kissing him before going into the room.

"Then, why don't you go to work?" He asked.

I smiled. "Then, I wouldn't be here, now wouldn't I?" I asked. He smiled, and he kissed me again. "I have to go, I came here on business." He whispered, in my ear. "Go, I'll be fine." I said. He smiled.

He got dressed, and left me alone in the hotel room. My phone rang again and I jumped to answer it. "Hello," I said. "Anything yet?" Lena asked. I sighed.

"Nothing. I'm going to look what through the hotel right now, while he's gone." I said.

"Hey, remember what I told you?" She asked. "I don't like tricking people." I murmured, underneath my breath.

Lena sighed into the phone. "Fine," Lena said. "Well, Arthur's calling me, I have to go." She hung up on me before I could say another word.

I then hung up the phone, and began my search across the room. Which didn't help, because Lena was right, there was nothing here. But, then I remembered what I told Lena. _I don't like tricking people. _If I didn't like tricking people, I was in the wrong business, wasn't I?

I shook my head.

I liked this case. There was only one way this could end. But, I didn't know if I could break my heart again. I sighed.

I then thought of Auggie. Did he get to Eritrea okay? I sighed. Auggie….silent tears fell down my cheeks.

"You okay?" Simon asked. I turned to see him, standing by the bed. "Oh, Simon, I didn't hear you come in." I said, wiping my face clean of tears.

He smiled. "Sorry, I was not expecting you'd still be here." He said.

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" I asked, heading for the door.

He smiled, grabbing me by the elbow. "No," He whispered. "I'd like it if you'd stayed." I smiled, and pressed my forehead against his. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to think about Auggie. He was happy and getting married. I wished , I wished him luck before he left.

But, that was all in the past, and I have to focus on the present.


	2. Emergency Call

Chapter Two

Emergency Call

I had just came back from my trip, when Joan pulled me aisde. "Hey, Joan, what's up?" I asked. "Follow me." Was all she said.I followed her, interested in why she pulled me out of my business with Lena.

She pointed the chair to me, and I sat down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Auggie's in trouble." She said. "Arthur's on his way down."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Auggie, he was taken hostage two hours ago, along with three other people." She explained. My heart pounded. Auggie has been taken hostage? How could that be? "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Right now, I just need you here in case we need you." She whispered.

Just then, Arthur and Lena busted through the doors. Arthur took a sit on Joan's desk, while Lena stood beside me, her arm's crossed at her chest.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked.

"We need her, Lena, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you." Joan said.

"Need her?" Lena asked. "I'm in the middle of a big case, you have more ops, use them!"

"I can't!" Joan fought.

"Sorry, you got your way last time…I get my way this time, Arthur, what do you decide?" She asked.

Arthur sighed. "Lena, August is one of our most valuable players, one of our key players. If we lose him, then it will be hard to find a replacement for him." Arthur answered.

"But, she still has other ops, they can do the rescue thing….Annie is in the middle of a case." Lena argued, showing no sign of letting up.

"What case is so important that you have to have Miss. Walker?" Arthur asked.

She sighed. "I'll tell you in private." Lena whispered.

"No, tell me now!" Arthur roared.

Lena just stared at him.

"You know, you two have been at it since the day Miss. Walker has been re-assigned." Arthur then said. "You two, need to cooperate and get your minds set straight!"

He headed for the door.

"What about Annie? I need her!" Lena said, before he left. Arthur placed a hand on the knob. "I trust Annie, she's done many cases here, I want her on this one.." Arthur whispered, before leaving the room.

After he left, the room was left silent. In an awkward silence, Lena looked at the wall. Joan stood with her hands crossed.

"Lena, we can work as a team or not at all, but I need Annie." Joan said, her voice stern.

"Enough talking about me like I'm not even here!" I cried. They both looked at me. "Auggie is my best friend, I want to help." I whispered.

"No, Annie, you're in the middle of a very sensitive case. Simon is going to London, you have to go there," She whispered.

"One missed place, won't hurt the mission, besides, he would do the same for me." I said.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked Joan.

Frankly, I didn't care what Lena thought. Joan was my friend. Well, sort of. Auggie is my best friend, and anyone would be crazy if they thought I would not help in finding my best friend. I just hoped that he was alright.

This was the second time in my life, that I was truly worried.


	3. Auggie's Voice

Chapter 3

Auggie's Voice

I sighed, pacing the floor in the tech room.

"Stu, I need audio, now!" Joan shouted, frustrated.

"I'm trying, Miss. Campbell." He said, typing like his life depended on it.

Just then, we were connected to Auggie.

"Auggie?" Joan asked.

"Joan?" Auggie whispered.

"Yes, it's me, Auggie, what's going on?" She asked.

Auggie sighed. "Parker and I are being held hostage," Auggie whispered, his voice was soft.

"How many others are with you?" Lena asked.

"Uh, I don't know," He said. "Ten, maybe twelve."

"Okay, we need someone to go out there…" Joan said.

I rose my hand. "I'll go." I volunteered.

"No," both, Lena and Auggie, said.

"I can do it." I said. "Joan, you know I can do this!"

Lena sighed and stared at Joan. Her arms crossed across her chest. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" She said. "I've been in worse situations!" I fought.

"No, Annie, I'm not bringing you into this, also…I can do this by myself." Auggie said.

I sighed. "Auggie, you're my best friend, let me help." I whispered.

"No, I don't want your help…just your hope. Stay there." He said. I sighed. "You know, you're so stubborn." I muttered.

I could hear his chuckle in the background, before it went dead. Oh, God. Did we just lose contact?

"Auggie?" my voice, cracking, asked.

"Stu, what happened?" Joan asked.

"We lost audio…and contact…something happened." He said, as he fumbled over the buttons.

"I'm going." I said, my voice soft, but firm. "What?", both, Lena and Joan, asked.

"I am going…he's going to need back-up." I replied.

"You heard what Auggie said, and he's right…it probably would make matters worse." Lena said.

"You're just saying that because you want me to work the other mission….well that mission can wait, Auggie's my friend, and he's in trouble, and if this situation was worse…he'd do the same thing for me." I said, my voice sounded regular now.

Joan sighed. "I'm sorry, Lena, but I side with Annie on this one. While Auggie is a good operative, we have to have a back-up plan." Joan said.

Lena sighed, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Lena said, leaving the room in a hurry. I closed my eyes, and hoped that she'd get over it…and just understand.

"Stu, get me the location of Auggie and them…Annie, get ready." Joan directed. I smiled. "With pleasure." I said.


	4. Hope

Chapter Four

Hope

I drove to airport as soon as Joan gave me the go ahead for the mission.

I was headed for a country, I was not totally familiar with. It was near the Red Sea. This was going to be the most challenging mission I had ever gone on. My phone rang, in my purse, and I struggled to answer it. "Hey," I said.

"Annie," Simon's voice sprang on the other end.

"Simon," I said.

"Hey, I am coming to the US, this weekend, would you like to go out for dinner?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't Simon, my schedule's pretty jam packed, we'll see…I'll call you back before then with my answer, I have to go, I'm so sorry, my boss is having a panic attack over vandalism of an exhibit." I said.

"Oh, alright, bye," He said.

"Talk to you later," I reassured.

"Yeah, talk to you later." He whispered. I hung up, and concentrated on driving. I parked in the parking lot, and nearly ran to make my flight.

###

SOMEWHERE NEAR THE RED SEA….

I got off the plane, and rode in a taxi to the coordinates, Stu provided. It was really camouflaged into the environment. I almost missed it. I quickly dialed Joan's number.

"Annie, what's up?" She asked.

"I do have back up, right?" I asked.

"Of course, Annie, they're in the area," She said.

"Okay, I just want to make sure." I said, then I hung up. I headed to the building, confident as ever. I crouched low, and investigated the building. I saw a low window, as if there was a basement. I laid down on my stomach, and saw Auggie, a woman, and a man.

I sighed, smiling to myself. _Thank God, he's alright. _I took a rock that I had found on the ground beside me, and hit the window several time, causing it to break. A short, shriek came from the girl. "Auggie?" I asked.

"Annie?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you," I whispered.

"Well, I told you not to come, to stay at Langley, now you're in danger, too!"

"Auggie, who is she?" the woman asked.

"She's a person I work with." He explained.

"She's a spy, too, isn't she?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Sh, yes." Auggie whispered.

"Back-up is on it's way, I need you three to come with me." I said.

"Alright," the guy said, he came forward.

"Parker, first, though." He said.

"What?" She cried.

"Parker, he's right, you can go first." Auggie replied.

"No, Auggie, I can't move, I can't go!" she cried.

"You'll be alright, I trust Annie, she'll help you." He whispered.

"Hurry, guys!" I encouraged, not knowing when the pirates would show up. They lifted Parker up, and then the guy got up, leaving Auggie down there by himself.

"Auggie, grab my hand." I said, lying down on my stomach, which was beginning to hurt.

"I can't reach you!" He cried.

"Man, you should've came up first!" the guy cried.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Mark," He answered.

"Mark, I want you to grab a hold of my waist, and Parker, I want you to grip my feet, if I say loosen, loosen, and when I say pull, pull!" I cried, lying back on my stomach.

I inched into the window, flinching as the broken glass cut my skin. "Okay, Auggie, I'm a little closer, can you reach now?" I asked.

"Yes, " He said, his hand in mine. "Pull!" I cried. They pulled hard, but to little progress. It was like pulling a heavy bag, one inch at a time.

Then, I saw the door open.

"Hey!"

#####

A/N: Sorry about that ;), anyway, I have no idea where the pirates actually took Auggie and them, all I know is that they were in the Red Sea, so that's why I said somewhere in the Red Sea, if you happen to know where they were, please feel free to tell me, and I'll revise it. Thanks!


End file.
